Life Changing a Merome Fanfic
by Tacocattacocat99
Summary: Hey Doods! MaggietheMagicMuffin and Tacocattacocat99 Here! This is a merome fanfic . We hope you guys like it and please comment what we should do next and if we should have changed anything. This is Anni's first fanfic and Maggie's Second. This will be uploaded only on Anni's Page. Later and Bai doods, hope you enjoy. :D Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Doods! MaggietheMagicMuffin and Tacocattacocat99 Here! This is a fanfic we wrote together about merome.

We hope you guys like it and please comment what we should do next and if we should have changed anything.

Later and Bai doods, hope you enjoy. :D

Mitch's POV

My life was always really simple, Everyday was the same thing over and over again, Wake up, eat breakfast, watch the other people in the village leave to go hunting, go out in the woods and explore, eat lunch etc. Your average kid that lives in a village in the woods life. I remember wishing for my life to be more exciting, and full of adventure. My wish was granted when I met Jerome.

You see Jerome was a bacca though, and let me tell you something right here and right now, we HATED each other, and when I say hated I mean H-A-T-E-D. Baccas and My Village has been enemies for Millions of year I met Jerome the day I snuck out of the house. Before I left I saw my bow and diamond sword on the wall, I decided to take them, just in case. So I was walking along in the woods and heard something, other people. But they didn't sound like the people from the village. I snuck around for a bit and found I never thought I would, it was a Bacca village! I looked around at all of them and saw a specific bacca that caught my eye. He was wearing a suit and carrying a diamond axe... strange weapon choice for a bacca. He turned to go home im guessing and when I saw his face I was astonished. I decided to follow him. This was gonna cause some trouble.

Jerome's POV

I was returning to my village after hunting when I heard a noise behind me, I turned but nothing was there, so I continued back to my village but I decided to the long way... just in case, After a while I heard another noise, someone or something was definitely following me, I smiled and kept walking but slowed down, I reached a small clearing where I train, I heard the follower sneak up when I pretended to look at the clouds, They raised their sword about to strike, I spun around and raised Betty, my diamond axe, and was about to swing but then I saw his face.

He was about my age with fluffy caramel brown hair and stunning amber eyes, He was wearing blue jeans and a red and black checkered jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, a gold dog tag hung around his neck, I lowered Betty and he lowered his diamond sword and we continued to stare at at each other.

"Umm... Hi I'm Mitch..." He said after minutes of awkward silence passed.

"Uh...Hi... My name's Jerome." I said.

His eyes widened "You can talk?" He asked.

" Umm...Yeah...Most baccas don't...but I do..." I replied

Mitch looked up at the sky "I have to go, bye dood." He said turning to go

"Wait!," I said. Mitch stopped and turned to face me, "Umm Do you wanna meet here tomorrow?" I asked

"Ok I guess..." He replied. I smiled and we both left in separate directions.

A.N. So we hope u guys liked our fanfic so far! Schools starting soon so if we don't update its because school and we r sorry in advance! But ya, if you guys think there is anything we should do to make this better tell us in the comments! Also we need a name for this Fanfic so if you guys have any ideas tell hs in the comment as well! We hope u guys enjoyed and peace out.


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You

-The next day-

Mitch's POV

"Hey Mom i'm gonna go out for a bit." I couldn't wait for today, I barely got any sleep last night and I practically ran out the door.

"Okay just be-" I slammed the door shut and started towards the woods, I hope I remembered the directions... I took a left here and right there, switching directions every now and then. I finally got there but Jerome wasn't there... I hope he didn't forget! So I waited, and waited, and waited, but he never came... I was about to leave when I heard someone call my name, "MITCH?!" I knew that voice from anywhere, it was Jerome. I turned around and saw him, he was covered in blood and scrapes...

"Hey! Where have you be-". He put his hand over my mouth.

"Look I need you to listen to me." The look in his eyes were serious, so I nodded. "Mitch you have to leave now." I took his hand off my mouth.

"What?! Why?!"

"Mitch, theres a battle going on, my baccas, and your village, if they see you out here you could get killed!" He looked at me differently than he ever had before. "Mitch..." He paused, "I care about you, and I really don't want anything to happen to you because if something did..." He didn't continue. I looked back at him.

"Jerome... i'm not leaving you..." I paused and added "ever." Jerome looked at me and leaned in, I leaned in too, our lips touched and I could see sparks. We pulled apart and Jerome smiled and said:"I love you Mitch...Please stay safe..."

"I will"

A.N. Cliffhanger! Sorry to make you guys wait but its only like a... 4 day wait? But anyways we hope u guys enjoyed chapter 2 of our Merome Fanfic! QOTD: If you could meet anyone who would it be? (Doesn't have to be a youtuber unless u want it to XD.) But anyways thanks for reading and peace out.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

So today's is a little short so I think i'm gonna upload chapter 4 as well... what do you guys think? Tell me in the comments below! Also hope you guys enjoy today's chapter!

* * *

Mitch POV (still)

-3 hours later-

I returned back to my village about 3 hours ago I can hear shouts, swords clashing against swords, other sounds of battle from the forest. Normally when my village was at war, I would worry about my father and everyone else I know fighting. Now I was worried about Jerome...

-1 hour later-

As soon as I heard the words"They're Back!" I ran outside to hear the news.

"We Won! All the Baccas are dead!" I heard my Father shout triumphantly, in his hands were a diamond axe with blood. Everyone cheered except for me. I turned and ran back into my room, locked the door and started crying.

* * *

So ya... Hope u guys enjoyed and and tell me if I should upload chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: A walk Around the Village

-1 Year Later-

Mitch's POV

"I heard Olivia asked you out Mitch!" Sky told me.

"That's not surprising, I think every girl in our village has probably asked you out." Ty said.

"and got rejected." Jason added. "How come you get all the ladies?"

" I don't know..." I said. I have no interest in girls, There was only one person I loved... and he was gone. I couldn't believe I survived a whole year without him but I somehow did.

"Not every girl has." Seto said.

"Are you serious?" Ty said this disappointed.

"Yup."

"Haha knew it!" Sky said this with glee as he stuck out his hand, Ty then slapped a 20 on it. Everyone looked surprised when they found out Seto wasn't kidding, all though I was surprised too.

"So whos the lady that hasn't been "in love" with Mitch." Jason said this in a joking way.

"Actually it's ladies, 2 of them but thats it."

"Holy crap!" Ty said. "Dood I thought for sure every girl did." I did too, I guess not though, but I didn't really care.

"What do they look like?" Asked Jason, Jason's ex dumped him a couple months ago and ever since he's been kinda sad...

"Here lemme show you." Everyone gathered around Seto as a big orb of light formed, a few seconds later you could see two girls in the middle, one was wearing a pink and white striped shirt with shorts, she had brown hair with flowers in it. While the other had on a fluffy red jacket with skinny jeans and black boots with brown fur, she had black hair and glasses too. They both were wearing Silver dog tags, and you could tell they were friends, in the picture their arms were linked and they were both laughing and smiling.

Everyone looked at them for a couple seconds and then there was Jason who was just staring at them forever. "What do you think one of thems cute." Brice said this in a joking way, everyone laughed, even I did. Everyone but Jason.

"I've seen that girl before..." When Jason said this we all looked at him. "I think i'm gonna go take a walk around the village.." After Jason said this he rushed out the door, I knew this was gonna be trouble.

Jason's POV (short):

"Im gonna go take a walk around the village.." I almost ran out the door, Why did I want to meet them so badly? I was at the sidewalk when I heard Mitch, "Hey Jason! Wait up!"

"Oh hey Mitch, decided to join me, I see."

"Ya, thought I might teach you how to get the ladies." He was joking when he said this

"Ha-ha very funny." We laughed but were silent almost the whole trip. I wonder what Mitch was thinking..

Mitch's POV:

"Ha-ha very funny." We both laughed, after that we didn't really talk the whole trip, then we heard a noise... it sounded like a of couple girls laughing. We both looked at each other then followed the sound, we had tried to stay unseen the whole time and did a pretty good job. The sound lead us to the woods, oh no, not this place. I tried to avoid this place ever since Jerome... I looked at Jason, "Do we have to?" I asked.

"Why, you afraid?"

"No! It's just, well..." I couldn't tell Jason about Jerome, he wouldn't believe me.

"C'mon you big baby lets just go." He looked at me, and I could tell he didn't want to go alone so I decided to go with him.

"Fine.." We then started into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Girls

Mitchs POV (short):

We finally reached the laughter and it lead us to the 2 girls we saw earlier. They were just sitting there... just talking... Then Jason stepped on branch. "DUCK!" I whispered yelled to Jason. They both stopped talking and we could hear them get up, they both started walking over to us.

Jason's POV:

I ruined it for us, we both ducked but they found us, one had a iron sword raised and the other had a bow pointed at us. When they got a better look at us they lowered their weapons then looked at each other then back at us.  
"Wait..." The girl in the jacket said.  
"Aren't you..." The other girl said this.  
"Mitch and"-"Jason!" The girl in the jacket was interrupted by the girl in the pink and white.  
"Umm, hi doods?" Mitch waved as he said it. They both whispered something to each other, when I watched her mouth move it looked like she said Mitch something...  
"Sooo..." We were both still ducking under the bush...  
"Omigosh i'm sorry, um...i'm Anni." The girl in the pink and white said and the girl in the jacket said, "oh, and i'm Maggie." She did the peace sign with her fingers.  
"So why are you guys in the woods instead of at each others house or something.."  
"Well this is where we meet up every Saturday." Why would they meet in the woods? Anni looked at us, she could tell we were confused, then at Maggie, then said, "Ya, usually we have training here and then we found out we had it at the same time so we decided that we should hangout after training." Maggie nodded after Anni said this. "Hey is Mitch okay..." I looked over at Mitch and he looked like he was about baul.

Mitch's POV:

"Well this is where we meet up every saturday." Anni looked at us then at Maggie, then said, "Ya, usually we have training here and then we found out we had it at the same time so we decided that we should hangout after training." Saturday... in the woods... this reminded me of Jerome, when we last saw each other... I felt like I was about to baul.  
"Hey, is Mitch okay..." No, I wasn't, I missed Jerome and this reminded me all about him.  
"Hey how about we go back to our place? Wanna come?"  
"Yes!" You could tell they were excited. Then we heard a noise...

So guys thanks for reading, I uploaded a day earlier because I gots the practice tomorrow... so ya I guess now you get to read it a litlle early XD! But anyways hope u doods enjoyed and peace out. 


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

-1 year ago-

Jerome's POV:

I was running as fast as I could, there was at least 3 men behind me, all with iron armour and diamond swords, but they didn't stand a chance against my Betty. I turned around and ran towards 1 of them, I kicked at his leg and he fell, then I axed his skull, just like they said, you can only bash heads with a axe. A another man snuck behind me and cut part of my leg, "AHHH!" I screamed in pain, then turned around and went full out on him with betty, I got at least 5 good chops before he was down, then everything started to seem a little blurry, and I fainted.

-The next day-

I woke up to smell of something rotting... when I opened my eyes and looked next to me I saw a bacca, but not just any bacca, it was my dad. I tried to get my feet then screamed,"AHH!" My leg was in bad shape, when I went to look at it I saw a big cut, but that didn't matter right now, I looked at my dad and saw a arrow in his scrapes on his face and an arrow in his chest, around it was a pool of blood... Then I realized something... when I looked up I saw hundreds of dead baccas... what happened yesterday? Then I heard a loud noise, it sounded like... music... I followed the noise and it lead me to a village... the people there were having a party about something... and then I found it out, they killed us, my baccas... and all I know... Is that I want revenge.

A.N. So Jerome got into a coma and can't remember anything except for the important stuff like his name and parents... Which is why he wants revenge and will make more sense for the next chapter...

* * *

Okay so end of chapter 6! We might not upload as much now... probably once a week...

IM SRY PLS FORGIVE MEH I FAN!

anyways... thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Remember

Sorry for the wait guys, its just that school got me like dis... But heres chapter 7!

-Present day-

Jerome's POV:

I saw 4 humans, 2 girls and 2 guys, one had a bow and the other an iron sword. They didn't even have armour on, this was gonna be too easy. I jumped to a tree then got on a branch, but I guess it wasn't very sturdy because it shook when I jumped on it. They all stopped and looked around, the one raised her sword and the other readied her bow. The 2 guys just got closer to them since they were defenceless.

"What was that.." The girl in the pink and white said this, "I don't know... maybe it was just a bird..." The girl in the jacket said this. "I don't think that was a bird..." The guy wearing a black and red checkered jacket said this.. He looked familiar...but whatever. Then I jumped down and got behind a bush. They were all looking the opposite direction so I decided to make my attack, then one of the girls must have heard me and turned around and screamed,"DUCK!" So I missed when I swung my axe. The girl with the iron sword charged me, we were battling for a while, she was good at combat... but I was better, I kept pushing her back and I almost had her cornered, then the other girl shot me, I screamed in pain, then I was enraged, I guess the girl didn't expect me to fight back since I was in pain so when I hit her sword she flung backwards a little then fell, then I faced the girl with the bow and charged her, she kept shooting at me and I kept dodging, only one arrow hit me and it just skimmed across my arm, I kicked the girl behind her feet and she fell, my signature move. She had no where to go, so I raised my axe, she raised her arm up, like that was gonna help. I was about to axe her when I felt something hold my arm back, it was the guy with the black and red checkered jacket, he yelled at me, "JEROME DON'T DO THIS!"

Mitch's POV:

The bacca came out of nowhere, luckily Maggie saw him and said, "DUCK!" Before he could hit us. Maggie then charged him and they battled for awhile until Anni shot him with a bow, then he screamed,"AHHH!" and I got a closer look at him, he had on a suit and... wait a minute... was that.. JEROME?! No, he died, or maybe he didn't... All I knew is that he was about to kill Anni, I ran up to him and held his arm back, "JEROME DON'T DO THIS!" He froze, then he spoke, "How do you know my name.." I hugged him then replied, "It's me, Mitch! Don't you remember me? I thought you were dead but apparently not!" He looked confused, then replied, "Why would I ever be friends with a human?" No.. Jerome... He forget about me, and I started to cry, "Jerome please remember me! I-I... I loved you..."

A.N. Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Now you have to wait to see what happens! But anyways doods thanks for reading and peace out!


End file.
